Sands of Time
by Kaite1211
Summary: When the Black Order started the Fourth Exorcist Program, they never expected to find Allison Walker, a mysterious girl who has the power of innocence... and the memories of Allen Walker. -On hiatus


**Kaite1211: Hello, I'm Kaite1211 and I am the author of this fan fiction... Oh and this is my OC Allison *Winks and guestures toward a girl with long silver hair in Allen Walker's second exorcist uniform, who was in the process of gathering her long locks into a wig with medium length white hair- this girl is presumably "Allison"***

**Allison: Hello... *sweat* um- Kaite1211, I don't have anytime to socialize, so if you could excuse me- *finally manages to stuff her hair into the wig and starts to jog away***

**Kaite1211: *Grabs Allison's right arm* What are you talking about? You have to present the readers with the disclaimer *Winks***

**Allison: *sighs* I guess I have no choice... Kaite1211 does not own any of the characters of D. Gray-Man, and she also would like me to ask the readers to please read and review. *Manages to snatch the director's script from Kaite1211, and reads a bit of it* What?! I have to be chased for three miles?!**

**Kaite1211: *snatches back the director's script* Tut-tut Allison, don't spoil anything for the readers *shaking head in mock shame***

**Allison: *Vein pops* My apologies to the readers... I hope you enjoy this FanFiction!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams and Innocence

I ran through the empty cobblestone streets, with ancient storefronts from the late 19th century glaring down at me. I glanced behind me just to realize that a creepy plump man was following me. He wore bright vibrant clothing, and his smile was unnaturally large. His eyes were hidden behind large round specticals, and for some strange reason, I knew that they were dark and didn't reflect any light.

"Why are you chasing me?!" I shouted into the wind. I was thankful that I was on the cross country team at my school because otherwise, I would have already been out of breath. This man was certainly persistent, he had already chased me for three miles.

"I'm quite sure that you already know," He then added a second later, "...brother." I suddenly stopped, taken aback by his response. Brother? Last I checked, I was a girl who didn't have any siblings and kept away from everybody and everything. Sure, I might wear the male uniform for Prentiss Academy during formal occasions, but that was only because I felt self-conscious in skirts. I quickly glanced at a storefront parallel to me, just to gasp in astonishment. My long silk like silver hair was roughly chopped off just above my shoulders with what appeared to be a dull knife, my silver eyes were hardened by emotionally rough experiences. I was wearing the coat I bought at a garage sale last week (a long black trench coat that hung just above my knees, with real silver buttons, lined with silver, and a silver rose crest over my heart, on the left), a white blouse, black pants made with a material that felt like silk or satin, and black knee high combat boots with a metallic zipper. Only the coat and the blouse could have been found in my closet, which surprised me all on its own, but that particular outfit was not something I would come up with.

By this time, the plump man was 12 feet away. I calmly turned around to glare at him, deciding to no longer run.

"So you've finally decided to fight?" He chided.

"Fight?" I asked, "For what reason would we fight?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His voice was as poisonous as black widow venom while he drew a large, dark broadsword out of nowhere. My eyes narrowed, and I slightly bended my knees, balanced on the balls of my feet, ready to fight or flee, whichever was necessary.

I knew that I had no chance against this madman unarmed, so I silently prayed to whomever to somehow help me. Suddenly, my body seemed to move on its own, I raised my right arm as if it were a sword, and in an instant, my fore-arm was a sapphire irredecent blade. It seemed to glow with a greenish silver light that could only be explained as divine, and it's tip looked wickedly sharp. A cyclone of silent wind seemed to surround the blade producing a refreshing breeze on what appeared to be a warm summer's night.

Just as sudden as the attack, my pursuer withdrew his blade muttering "...very interesting..." under his breath. The man turned and walked away calling "Have a good day!" dragging his sword behind him as if we had only discussed light-hearted matters like school over tea. His random behavior change left me stunned, only to be woken up by my alarm.

I laid still in my bed, reluctant to go to school. Reluctant to live through another boring day in the 21st century. Unwilling to get scolded for arriving late, I dragged myself out of bed and changed my clothes, sub-consciously pulling on a white blouse, blue jeans, combat boots, and the jacket I got at the garage sale. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door at 6:45am.

When I walked through the gates of Prentiss, I suddenly got a sense of forbidding that I never felt before. I strained my ears to listen for anything out of the ordinary, and then I heard it, the voice of the man from my dream. I struggled to keep my panicked thoughts at bay, it must've been a coincidence, dreams were just stories that the mind concocted, but the owner of the voice wasn't plump at all.

He was actually quite thin, and resembled a string bean with his clothes hanging off of him. His dark hair appeared to be made of silk or satin, his stubbed beard looked just as soft. His face looked like a carving produced by Michangelo, or DiVinci, his marble pale skin had a diamond like sheen, his emerald green eyes sparkled with knowledge behind his dark sunglasses, his lips were perfectly shaped with a tint of light pink. The man was a new teacher who taught geometry and his name was Mr. Millennium, but I didn't take his class. Even though he was a new teacher, many of the female student population believed that he was the most handsome guy in the school. Because I never immersed myself into school politics, nobody knew that I didn't share their thoughts, but rather quite the opposite.

Just as I entered Prentiss' high school building, the bell signaling the start of class went off. I cursed under my breath, dashing through the multiple hallways to get to my first class, Biology. By the time I got there, Professor Lee had already finished taking attendance, and by the look of my lab partner Lenalee's face, he had another episode of his "Sister Complex", I briskly walked to my seat in the back of the room, trying to avoid attention to no avail.

"Allison!" He shouted from the other side of the room, "Why are you late?" I was quiet for a second before responding.

"I slept in Professor Lee." His warm chocolate brown eyes met mine for a second before I bowed my head in embarrassment. He then proceeded talking about how cells can sometimes combine with foreign materials.

I started to daydream of ways to conserve energy while running when Professor Lee started to talk about a recently discovered substance called innocence. For some reason, I suddenly felt energized, I sat up straight and paid attention.

"Innocence was recently discovered last year. Unknown to the general public, it had been used by The Black Order for the past three hundred years. The Black Order is an orginazation where exorcists used innocence as a weapon to destroy war machines called Akuma. There are four types of these innocence weapons, Crystal, Equipment, Beast and Parasite types. The Crystal type was where innocence combined with the user's blood, and formed an arm band or something similar." I thought about how neat it would be to have a weapon made of crystallized blood, but I decided that the disadvantages overrode the better aspects.

"The Equipment type was where the innocence was made into a physical weapon like a sword, or chains." I mused muself with possible ideas for different weapons and their abilities.

"Beast type innocence was when there was innocence was in an animal that had a handler that could activate the innocence."

'_Animals as weapons? Maybe Lippizzaners,'_ I considered the history of the lippizzaners, and how they were used as war horses, and were taught complicated acrobatics that aided their riders in battle. _'But other animals as well?_'

"Parasite type innocence, the most rare of all, was where innocence took the form as a part of your body like an arm, teeth, or even legs..." The class was quiet, but Lenalee was fidgeting like she was bored and heard this several times, but Professor Lee continued like he didn't notice.

"The only downfall about Parasite type innocence, is that the innocence drains your life source emensly, and in turn, parasite exorcists die at an extremely young age." At this point, I noticed that there were tears in Lenalee's eyes, her eyes were closed, and her head was bowed in what appeared to be sorrow.

"The coat that Allison is wearing is actually the uniform that the exorcists had to wear, and their name is labeled on the back of every button." Komui looked right at me, as if he knew about my dream and thought that it had something to do with the Black Order and innocence.

"The Black Order fought against Akuma, which I referred to earlier as war machines. Akuma were created by a man often referred to as the Millennium Earl, or Count Millennium, he was a plump man with dark eyes and wore vibrant clothes," Professor Lee paused, taking in the quiet response of the class. They didn't care, and he knew it, to close the subject, he hastily added, "Or at least that is what the legends say."

The rest of class proved to be less eventful, so I went back to my daydreaming even though Lenalee poked me throughout class to keep me paying attention.

After class, I snagged Lenalee for some small-talk.

"Hi, how are you planning to spend your Christmas break?" Today was the Friday before Christmas break, and even though it only lasted a week, people always seemed to make it interesting somehow.

"I'm planning to spend it with friends and family, why are you asking?" She sub-consciously fidgeted with her short black hair styled to have the ends curled and dyed dark blue.

"Just curious..." I internally sighed, my small-talk idea fell flat on it's face. Thankfully the bell signaled the end of class shortly thereafter and I headed toward Physical Education.

"Kanda!" I guided Poseidon, my black steed, to a 17 year old Japanese boy astride a bay mustang. The boy had his long waist-length black hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes took on a warm chocolate brown hue, but they always showed either no emotion or cold hatred. He was always wore the same type of coat that I got at the garage sale and Professor Lee claimed was used by the Black Order exorcists, as well as an ink black slightly curved sword sheath with delicate silver carvings of lotus flowers, which I assumed was a katana, though I dearly hoped that it was wooden.

The boy briefly glanced at me and frowned muttering something that sounded a lot like "Moyashi" under his breath. He then spurred his horse and galloped off to start the endurance course with me following closely.

I only knew enough Japanese to understand that he just dissed me by calling me a bean sprout, but after being treated like that throughout my years in school, the comment didn't bother me.

Now that I thought about it, there were two exchange students from England, Lenalee and Kanda, and they just came from a place I heard discussed among themselves as The Order. I also noticed that they all had odd mannerisms, Komui included. As far as Komui was concerned, he replaced our Biology teacher sometime after Lenalee and Kanda came. Strangely enough, they wore jackets with the same design as my own. I recalled what Komui said earlier about how the exorcists of the Black Order wearing the jacket as a part of their uniform.

Out of curiosity, I halted my steed, and maneuvered one of my buttons to see if there was a name, and there was... Allen Walker.

A flood of images, feelings, and conversations started filling my head to the brim, as if the name Allen Walker was the lid of these sensations. Being apart of a traveling cricus until the age of seven, and running off with a tall man I barely knew. The same man, looking down at me, accompanied with the warm feeling of happiness, writing a song with him, calling him Mana, and loving him as a father. Mana dying, and the feeling of tears streaming down my face as I wept. Feelings of depression despair, and grief becoming so overwealming that I was desperate enough to take the opportunity to try to bring him back to life when I got the chance, even if I didn't know the man offering the proposition. When I called Mana's soul back, making him an Akuma, and my curse for doing so was being able to see the souls of Akuma. My horror when my left arm became an arm with talons for fingers, and attacked Mana on its own accord, killing the machine and releasing his soul. Meeting a man with flaming red hair, who wore golden glasses and had half of his face hidden by a white mask with a large golden winged sphere, calling this thing a golem, christened Timcampy, and the man Master Cross. Running from town to town exorcizing Akuma and paying Cross' bills, after 3 years, being kicked out and sent to the Black Order, a tall castle on top of an unknown cliff in England. Meeting Kanda, Lenalee, Komui and the rest of the order. Going on missions to retrieve innocence, and slay Akuma, eventually finding new exorcists Miranda Lotto, and Arystar Krory, meeting an annoying immature 18 year old exorcist named Lavi. Having to go on a long journey to find my master Cross, and ending up in a place called Edo, and entering a place called the ark, finding out at the last minute that I could control it because I was the 14th Noah, the Musician.

A voice full of power, and sounded like an orchestra suddenly entered my conciseness, "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you look into my master's memories anymore." and that was it, the images stopped.

I opened my eyes and found myself slumped against a tree with the wind blowing my hair, the grass cool under my hands, and Kanda leaning over me. His eyes were filled with concern, replacing their cold edge. "Are you okay?" his voice showed no emotion, unlike his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I was curious as to what had occurred while Allen Walker's memories entered my mind.

"When you didn't follow me through the course's exit, I back tracked to find your horse grazing with you on his back, passed out over his neck." His eyes regained their cold edge, "Che," he paused, and looked away, "you were a Baka, Moyashi. And by the way," Kanda added, "We were supposed to be in our next class 30 minutes ago." I stood up abruptly.

"What! Then we've got to stable up the horses..." I rattled on until Kanda had to quiet me down by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I've already tended to it, we just have to go to the locker room." He turned his gaze back at me and held up two hall passes signed by Komui. I was stunned, but curiosity took over as I contemplated over the memories I had of the Black Order, even if they weren't my own.

"Who are you really and why are you here? I already know that you are not an exchange student and neither is Lenalee, you guys are exorcists, and as far as Komui is concerned, he isn't even a real teacher, but the Head of Staff in the Black Order. To even make the situation more drastic, you are from over 100 years ago!" Kanda's eyes darkened.

"How much do you know?" His voice was as dark as his eyes.

"Everything up to after the Ark incident." He nodded.

"I might as well take you to Komui then." He got up, and turned so that the wind blew his ponytail behind him, and whispered quietly so that I could barely hear him, "And may this actually work out." I was confused, but I didn't question him, knowing that he meant for me not to hear him.

As I left the locker room with my hall pass to meet Kanda in Komui's Classroom, a blonde girl dressed in designer clothes glared at me with her dark emerald eyes. The black haired guy next to her was tall and muscular, dressed in jeans and a pale blue polo shirt. I knew I was in trouble when the girl grinned, with her eyes sparkling with intention to harm. "We were sent by Mr. Millennium." Her voice sounded a bit hollow, as she turned toward the boy next to her. I was instantly suspicious. "Please show Allison our hospitality." Just as she finished, I tensed my legs, ready to run, when I saw a flash of silver, and the pair vanished with a puff of dust, leaving Kanda standing with a katana, poised to attack.

"Don't wait Moyashi, what were you thinking?" He dashed off before I could retort.

When we reached Komui's classroom, Kanda looked through the window glass, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" I followed Kanda into the empty classroom quietly but I kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Komui was sitting at his desk, looking at Kanda and I. He turned to Kanda, "Is there anything that happened?" Kanda briefed him on what had occured, and his face appeared to get more dark as the tale unfolded, by the time Kanda finished, Komui looked extremely worried. "I never expected this to happen... We can't wait any longer, I'll call Lenalee."

"What do you mean?" Komui turned toward me. His eyes were searching my face as if I already knew.

"Allison, you have innocence, and we, Kanda, Lenalee, and I were waiting for you to activate it. You're right, we don't belong here, we've come from late 19th century England. But the Black Order has launched a program called the 4th Exorcist Project, where exorcists from the future are sent to the past to help with the conflict against the Millennium Earl. Allison, that dream you had last night, that was no supernatural figment of your imagination, that was what the life of an exorcist is about." My curious gaze changed to a glare.

"How do you know about my dream? I never told you anything about it!" Komui looked at me almost sympathetically.

"The technology at the Black Order is more advanced than you think Allison." He paused, "Even for the late 1800's." He left it at that, he avoided the subject. "So Allison," Komui continued, "Can you please join us in the late 19th century as partners?" My anger flared, he read my mind, and now he was asking for me to join his ranks?!

I felt fire leap from my eyes as I replied, "No, maybe before I would've, but not now." He sighed, as he turned away.

"I am not the only one looking for new recruits, the Earl is at work here as well, the people you ran into before were Akuma. Since you have innocence, he's going to target you and your family, if you leave now, your family may be spared." The fire in my eyes sputtered and died, I cared about my family, I couldn't bear to loose them. I looked away stubbornly and gritted my teeth, I had to go.

"Fine, I'll go" I muttered. For a second, I thought I saw Kanda grin, but I realized that it must've been a part of my imagination, he never revealed his emotions.

Komui turned back to me, "By the way, you can call me Komui." He then whispered some instructions to Kanda which I couldn't quite catch. Kanda grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom. I last saw Komui calling through the intercom system for Lenalee.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned.

"To the basement, there's a time machine that will be used to take us back." I didn't question Kanda anymore, but recalled those memories. They probably made more sense than anything else that was going on, but no matter where I looked, there was nothing about time machines.

By this time, we had reached the basement, the scent of wet mold and dust filled my nostrils, and made my eyes water. Rows of old school books, televisions, and cardboard boxes towered above us as we walked to wherever the time machine was.

"_Allison..._" I heard someone whisper my name, but I ignored them, hoping that it was just a trick of my mind.

"_Allison..._" The same voice whispered again, but this time giggled like a school girl. I slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to get my nerves under control. For some reason, the blood in my veins seemed to flow like it was frozen before. I could not ignore the voice any longer.

"Kanda, did you hear that?" I quietly asked him. The boy ignored me and continued dragging me down the rows as if he was looking for something, but he then stopped in his tracks before a young girl that looked no older than 11.

The girl's hair was dyed dark blue and it was apparent that she used too much hair gel since her short hair was spiked in all directions. Her eyes were the color of molten gold, radiating with a sinister glint that only a sadist could manage to archive. She wore a ruffled white blouse that appeared to be ripped at the long sleeves and at the hem, tied at the collar was a thin red ribbon. Her black mini skirt only reached midway down her thighs, but the rest of her thin spindle-like legs were covered by white and black horizontally striped stockings, with only a little bit of pale milk colored skin showed between the bottom of the skirt and the top of the stockings. Her shoes were made of black leather and seemed to be a 19th century version of Mary Janes. The girl's finger nails were painted black, but within the pattern of shadow and light, sleeping faces could be seen. Some faces were smiling, others were frowning, and even more seemed to be screaming, crying, showing every possible human emotion. The girl seemed to posses an evil aura, but the entire effect was ruined by the bright pink lollipop that she was sucking on.

"Hello Allison Walker, my name is Road Kamelot," The girl, Road, grinned like a child that got a new toy, and by the look of her, that was probably the case. "Would you like to play with me?"

"Tch, annoying child," Kanda muttered under his breath. "Mugan, activate!" He pulled out his katana, dropping my hand in the process, and the sword started to glow with a light blue hue as he held it, ready to strike or defend at any minute. Road's shoes clacked on the cement floor as she walked toward us.

When she was around eight feet away, Road stopped walking and bent forward. "You know Allison, I could save you from the harsh life and the painful certain death of an exorcist..." Kanda turned to look at me as Road let her words hang in the air for a second before continuing in a voice layered with the sweetness of honey. "All you have to do is join us, the Clan of Noah, and you will become immortal."

I knew that she must have been lying. From the memories I had, I could tell that the only way I could become immortal the way she claimed would be if I had the Noah Genes. I knew I didn't have them, and I didn't want them either. As I came to my decision, I bowed my head, and slowly raised it to look at Road in the eye with a determined glare that I knew would frighten any gangster on the streets. Road's golden eyes widened and she took a step back in what appeared to be surprise as I glared at her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Road," I stated, my voice as rigid as my glare, "but I would have to respectfully decline your offer." It was only then, when I noticed a strong wind encircling me, as if responding to my emotions. My right fore-arm was glowing a bright silver green, and I felt a warm feeling spreading through my body, originating from my right arm. As if on instinct, I lifted my arm, with my palm facing the floor, and I clearly stated "Innocence, activate!"

The same wickedly sharp sapphire iridescent blade from my dream the night before with its miniature cyclone replaced my right fore-arm. I pulled in my arm into an On-Guard position, while Kanda only shook his head and turned back to Road. The girl quickly realized that I would not join the Noah Clan willingly, and shrugged.

"I was just trying to save you, but whatever. I guess I'll see you soon Allison." With that, Road turned on her heel, and walked into a heart shaped door that was five feet behind her, and was not there a second ago.

"What are you waiting for Moyashi, let's go!" Kanda growled as he dashed down yet another aisle.

I quickly glanced behind me before following Kanda, taking note that the door had vanished.

When Kanda and I had reached the thing they called a time machine, Komui and Lenalee were already there waiting for us, but by the shaken look of Komui, they had also met one of the Noah.

The time machine itself did not look very impressive, but it didn't look very common either. The time machine looked just like a blue telephone box with the word "Police" written on top instead of "Telephone".

"That's the time machine?" I asked, doubt coloring my voice. A faint blush appeared on Komui's face.

"Well yes, I was the one who invented it, with only a little help from Reever. Police boxes were common in our time*, so it could blend in. The technology though, could not have been discovered if the Ark was not accessible to the Black Order."

"The Ark?" I tilted my head in question.

"You'll see when we arrive." This time Lenalee spoke for her brother. "Just come on in, and make yourself at home."

I tentatively stepped into the time machine, but before I passed under the threshold, a lone tear fell to the floor with an almost non existent splash.

_'For my family, so they can be safe.'_

* * *

**A/N: Part of this chapter of this FanFiction was first posted on D. Gray Divinity by Kaite1211. It was posted as "An Unnamed FanFiction". I hope that you enjoyed this FanFiction so far!**

*** I have no idea if this was actually true or not, given that the telephone was invented in the United States, it was more likely that telephones were used more in the US, rather than England- in which The Black Order Headquarters are located.**


End file.
